Resident Evil: Secure and Retrieve
by Happy Eskimo
Summary: A Delta team has been assigned with the tasks of retrieving a T-Virus sample and obtaining evidence which incriminates Umbrella for their responsibility for the outbreak. The United States Government requires the evidence for the case it is building.


_Colonel Miller smiled at the six men before him and asked them all to take a seat. Each one had personally been selected by his superior, General Fay, for the mission which he was soon to present. The soldiers were members of a United States Special Operation Force. To be specific, the 1st Special Forces Operational Detachment-Delta, which are popularly known to the public as 'Delta Force'. _

_The soldiers sat down at the nearest chairs to them. The room was set up very similarly to the average American classroom. There were a chairs with a desk ahead of them for every soldier present, each one facing the Colonel, who would be the teacher in a classroom. The desks were aligned in a straight line, preventing a seated soldier from blocking the view of the Colonel who stood in front of their positions to speak._

_Miller began addressing the soldiers as they relaxed into their seats, informing them of why they are here. "You are here today for a mission of the utmost importance. The success of this mission will decide the future of our nation, the United States of America. We have composed this team of 5 individuals who were deemed as appropriate for this objective. This team will be operating within an extremely hostile zone and must operate covertly. My superiors and I concluded that you will all cooperate together efficiently based on your skills, experience and personalities."_

_One of the soldiers, Master Sergeant Juin, listened attentively and appeared to contemplate the explanations extensively. He was excited to have another mission for him to complete. The fact that each mission endangered his life was irrelevant; he always craved another mission to excite his life and job. Remaining at the base a majority of the time was bored him. He enlisted for the thrill of the action, which he knew he would love and was proven correct when he first experienced it. The prospect of further action excited him incredibly and he wished for the details to determine how much he would soon experience. He was hoping for a long and fun one, which will keep him satisfied at the base afterwards while he anticipated the next mission._

_Miller continued has explanation after observing each man's reaction to the news so far. "And I think you all possess the capabilities to finish this mission well. There are five of you. The one to the far left of the desks is Major Robinson, who will be the team leader of this team during the mission. Major Robinson will maintain communication with me via radio and update me on the progress of this mission. The updates will be forwarded up the chain of commanded. From me to my superior and so on. Why are very high ranking officers involved, you may ask. I'll tell you now, the nature of this mission and the priority of its success interests those far above. If it is successful, it will affect much politically and economically, which means they want to monitor the mission to ensure that it is competently carried out. The political and economic changes as a result of this mission are desired. Those above us are relying on us. The success will affect them, not us, which is why they have chosen to supervise or be informed of our progress. Due to how high ranking people are interested and desiring the success of this mission greatly, you will be highly rewarded for the successful completion of this mission."_

_The soldier next to the team leader, Second Lieutenant Smith at the right spoke boldly out loud, not fearing disciplinary action for his insubordination, "Tell us more about this mission. What we're gonna face and how we got to deal with it, plus why we're doing it." The Colonel, slightly astounded at the outspoken soldier who had no respect to follow the procedure of requesting to speak, finally responded, "Okay, I will, but please do not speak without permission again." The Colonel's face became thoughtful and he spoke, "The Umbrella Corporation. The Government appreciates how they financially benefit the nation with their research and operations, but that does not mean the United States will tolerate their illegal activity or ignore it. This nation can not be bribed or blackmailed. We have established boundaries and morals, which have to be followed by us and Umbrella. They are not only wrong to the law, but to basic human morals too. America will not neglect their ruthless actions for the profits they bring. If it was exposed how America allowed Umbrella to continue with their practices, despite the immoral and ruthless nature of them, the public would scream how the government is corrupt. The government has to be trusted and the credibility of it has to remain high. The general public is unaware of Umbrella's behaviour, but the government became aware and decided to investigate. The general public might eventually become aware. If this happens, the government wants to be on the morally good side. The government wants to expose Umbrella and show the public how they are driven to prevent ruthless people and groups. Morals are higher than money for the country. The people of America will be impressed with the government for bringing down a criminal corporation, I think. The agencies investigating Umbrella have not acquired substantial evidence to pursue charges or bring down the organisation with a swift strike. The government wants to take down the Umbrella in one hit. If they fail the first time, Umbrella knows how we seek to destroy them and will take many precautions to prevent us from gaining evidence, which would significantly decrease our chances of bringing them down. We would have more difficulty obtaining evidence to use against them due to they would be aware we are after it. They would conceal evidence. This is an opportunity for the government to attain the necessary evidence for them to bring down Umbrella. The evidence will demonstrate how Umbrella is guilty and they will subsequently be shut down. The government will not have to fight Umbrella or investigate further under harder circumstances." _

"_Your mission is in Raccoon City. You will each receive a folder containing the information regarding your objectives and the situation surrounding them. I want you to read it while being taken to Raccoon City in the helicopter. This team, which you are a member of, will be dropped off atop of Racoon's main hospital roof. Introduce yourselves to each other in the helicopter, because you will be travelling in it together. Good luck and be safe. Head outside of this room and follow the Lieutenant Colonel to the helicopter. You will each be provided the folder by the Major who will be in the back with you. He is aware of everything and will answer questions. He will be with you until you are dropped down into the city. Dismissed. Good luck, soldiers."_


End file.
